Blazing Moon
by Hakuyaku
Summary: Raiden wasn't the only one interfering with the past. Someone else had decided to take action before he could have the chance. With the past being changed, Sub-Zero and Scorpion were forced to ally with each other to save Earthrealm. SLASH. Scorpion/SubZero (Kuai Liang). AU. Please read&review.


**Blazing Moon**

**Authors: **Jad Le (a.k.a Hakuyaku) & my good friend Vian Phan.  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **We own nothing beside the cheesy head-cannon we're writing.  
**Summary: **Raiden wasn't the only one interfering with the past. Someone else had decided to take action before he could have the chance. With the past being changed, Sub-Zero and Scorpion were forced to ally with each other to save Earthrealm.  
**Pairing:** Scorpion/SubZero (Kuai Liang). And some various pairings.  
**Warning: **Un'betad. English wasn't our first languages. SLASH (don't read if it's not your thing). AU. Maybe some OOC-ness.

**Authors' note: **The story will mostly follow the original timeline before Raiden changed the past, though we still mix some changes from MK2011. That's being said, we did change a lot.

* * *

**0. The Chase**

Moon held high.

The sound of trampled leaves disturbed the silence of the night. A tint of white, transparent, cold, mist-like smoke escaped from the runner's lips, colored the dark blue shade of the night-drowned winter woods. Pale hands soaked in dark red blood paved their ways through the snowy bushes. Numbness overwhelmed his body as the injuries came into contact with the cold.

But pain was the least of his worries.

He was being chased. By the Lin Kuei.

And by a very angry hellspawn.

The rustling leaves let him know his pursuer was getting close. Turned around, the blue clad ninja created an ice dagger in his hand and threw it toward the shadow on the tree's branch right above him. The pain decreased his precision, causing the dagger to break into hundreds of tiny glittering pieces as it hit the tree, missing the real target by just a few centimeters. The ice warrior let out a small curse as he continued to run. He would have stopped and fought the spectre if he was not in this circumstance, being wounded and with Lin Kuei cyborgs wandering around in the wood looking for him.

"GET OVER HERE!"

The familiar cry let the ice ninja knew what would come next. He jumped aside, letting the chained spear dig a hole on the ground, right at his previous position seconds ago.

"NO! YOU STAY OVER THERE!"

The Lin Kuei warrior yelled back, and continued to run away through the bushes and into the cold wilderness. Scorpion, the hellspawn, groaned in frustration as he rushed after the blue clad ninja, who was called Kuai Liang.

A wounded predator. An easy prey. Problem was Scorpion must not kill this man. Sure, it would be easy to assassinate him. Snapped that neck and stole away any breath he had left and the problem was solved. But there were reasons why the spectre could not do so.

"You challenge my patience, Lin Kuei!"

"Nobody asks you to come after me!"

Actually, there _was_.

The two continued to yell at each other as they ran through the dark wood. Scorpion knew sooner or later the Lin Kuei warrior had to stop running, his left leg was injured and there was a limit of how much pain a man could endure. What worried him was that there were Lin Kuei cyborgs in the forest, looking for the young warrior. There was no way Scorpion would let them get Kuai first.

Not the cyborgs. Nor _him_.

Opportunity struck when Scorpion noticed Kuai had slowed down. Immediately, he leapt from the tree, right onto the running warrior below. Kuai groaned in pain as the Hellspawn pinned him to the ground, one hand tightly and painfully gripped both of his wrists. A spark of anger appeared in the bright blue eyes. But it was soon mixed with a tint of fear that the spectre rarely saw it from Kuai.

"Get off me!"

The young warrior growled, earning no response from the Hellspawn. Scorpion stared down at the struggling Lin Kuei, tasting every emotion from those bright blue eyes like a midnight snack. Suddenly, the spectre put a hand on Kuai's mask, gently touched it as he bowed down his head, shortening the distance between the angry, terrifying blue eyes and his own milky white eyes. The eyes that seemed to be emotionless all the time, proved to be wrong as they were now looking at the young ice warrior in a strangest way that a Hellspawn could have, almost lovingly.

And that was all Kuai could take.

The ice warrior lifted his head in all of sudden, smashing it with Scorpion's, earning a painful growl from the spectre. Quickly, Kuai kicked Scorpion in the stomach, released himself from the loosening grip of his captor. Scorpion fell backward, frustration again filled his white eyes as he saw Kuai got up and started running again. But the young warrior could not run far from Scorpion's sight. A glowing green net appeared from one of the nearby bushes and flied toward the Lin Kuei warrior. With a perfect reflex, Kuai formed a Kori blade and destroyed the cybernetic net before it could cause any troubles.

And there, slowly walking in the view, with a manner that almost relaxing, was a yellow cyborg. No doubt Scorpion and Kuai's little quarrel had drawn unwanted attention, and probably the Lin Kuei cyborg did not come here to help them.

"Cyrax…"

Kuai murmured a name, which Scorpion believed it belonged to the cyborg. Cyrax pointed his finger toward the young warrior, firmly stated.

"Tundra, you will need to return to the Lin Kuei to proceed with the Cyborg Initiative. Such was the Grandmaster's orders."

"I will not co-operate such commands," replied Kuai.

"Then you will face a defector's punishment."

As said, Cyrax resumed his fighting stance. Immediately, Scorpion appeared before the cyborg, standing between him and Kuai.

"The Lin Kuei is not yours to take," Scorpion said as his milky white eyes threateningly staring at the cyborg.

"Nor yours."

Cyrax replied, as soon as he charged toward the spectre. Quickly, Scorpion blocked his attack and brandished his blade to counter.

Needless to say, Kuai escaped while Scorpion was dueling with Cyrax.

**/**

Cyrax was a formidable opponent.

Scorpion had never encountered a cyborg before. He had to honestly admit that he had underestimated Cyrax. It took him a long while before he could knock the cyborg out. By the time he succeeded, Kuai was nowhere to be found. The kid probably had escaped from Lin Kuei's territory or gotten captured. Scorpion would like to think it was the first outcome, but the young warrior's injuries made it hard to believe so.

The snowy ground could let the spectre know where Kuai went. There was no way he could hide his traces in such a short and urgent time. Scorpion followed Kuai's footprints on the snow, letting the cold breezes slapped his face. He narrowed his eyes, while trying to stay alert as he knew he was not the only one in this forest looking for Kuai.

The way Kuai looked at him, both angry and terrifying. The way he pushed him away like he was his worst nightmare. All of those made the spectre furious.

Furious. And heart-broken.

After _that incident_, Scorpion knew Kuai had the rights to be afraid of him.

_Still…_

Scorpion startled as he realized the deeper he went, the more footprints he found. There were two people. Two. Approached the young warrior. Walked with him. Cyborgs? No. Why would the cyborgs help Kuai stay away from the Lin Kuei?

_Could it be… him?_

The answer popped inside Scorpion's head like a water balloon. The spectre quickened his pace, eyes still fixed on the footprints. Ignoring the cold, Scorpion rushed after the traces like a leopard hungry for preys. His milky eyes widened as he was now standing where the footprints had stopped.

A cave.

Scorpion knew this place. After all, this cave was the place where…

"Hanzo."

Scorpion narrowed his eyes as he heard his real name being called. The voice made him uncomfortable, for he knew it too well. Too well that every time he heard it, his blood started to boil.

Slowly exited the cave, presenting to the spectre's eyes, was a man in blue outfit, his silver armor shone under the moonlight, merging with the cold and whiteness of the snowy wild surrounding, just like they were worshipping him. The bright blue eyes that were almost identical with Kuai's were staring at Scorpion. But there was no fear in those eyes, just anger, the anger that Scorpion was too having.

"Have I not told you to stay away from my brother?"

The man raised his voice, letting out the question that reminded the spectre everything had happened.

He was the man who made him be like this, living in the depth of Hell and writhing in the pain and anger of his own demise.

He was Sub-Zero.

Or Bi-Han.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

Thank you for reading till the end!

And yes, Bi-Han was alive! Please review! XD


End file.
